Ninjas of the Hidden Sky
by DynamicKayos
Summary: Yeah, Team 17 remake. Contains lot's of OC's. Please, if you havn't already, DON'T READ THE ORIGINAL TEAM 17! It sucks. Oh, and flames will be returned with a Death Note. I won't update unless I get at least 3 reviews a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

DC: Hello, readers! If you've read my previous 'Team 17 Stories' then pretend you haven't. I know that they suck. Anyway, this ones A LOT better now that I'm more used to the site. Now, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A young man with fiery red hair stood alone on the edge of a cliff. His deep amethyst eyes scanned the woods in the valley below him. There. The movement he had seen before. To the untrained eye it could be perceived as a bird or small animal. But he knew it was either. It was a young human. And it was being chased.

* * *

Mura was scared. These ninja had been pursuing her for the past few days. She thought she could throw them off in this forest, but they were obviously highly trained and wouldn't be shaken. Now, exhausted of chakra, she could do nothing but run and hope. Suddenly, her feet gave out and she went falling head long into the ground and blacked out.

* * *

Three ninja, one wearing gray, one dark blue and one black leapt down from the trees and approached Mura. The gray one bent over and checked her pulse.

"She is still alive," said the ninja in a gruff voice. The black one sighed with relief.

"Very good," he said in a smooth voice, "Our master will be well pleased. Now, let us-" Suddenly, a kunai knife flew from the darkness and struck down the dark blue ninja. Another flew toward the black one, but he spun out of the way.

"Who goes there?" roared the gray ninja. A figure stepped out of hiding.

"I do," said the man, "Raiku Arkama, and who-" The gray ninja threw a shuriken that sliced across Raiku's shoulder. "Very well," continued Raiku, "We fight!" Raiku leapt into the trees and performed a complex hand sign. "Flame body Jitsu!" His hands and feet suddenly burst into flames.

"What is that?" exclaimed the black ninja aghast. Raiku grinned and leapt from the trees. Fire flew from his hands and fell upon the gray ninja. He ran burning into the trees. The black ninja leapt and kicked Raiku into a tree. Raiku fell unconscious. The black ninja smiled wickedly and approached Raiku. Suddenly, Raiku burst into flames that engulfed the black ninja. He screamed and fell burning to death. The 'real' Raiku leapt from a tree and approached the girl.

"Fire clones," he muttered to himself, "Can't live without them." He stooped down and studied the girl. She was about a little shorter than Raiku, about 5'6'', with long brown hair. The fall had left her with a small gash on her forehead. Raiku drew a cloth and cleaned of the blood from her face. "You will have to come with me," he said to the unconscious Mura, "I can't leave you here for some other ninja to kidnap." He picked her up fireman style and leapt out of the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Now for the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or Mura. She belongs to my friend xXxSkizzerAttackxXx. Thanks for letting me use her. So, what will happen when Mura awakes at Raiku's camp? Review (and stay tuned…)!


	2. Chapter 2

DC: Yeah, second chapter! Well…I don't have anything to say. So, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 2

Mura Awakes:

Raiku's Team Revealed!

Mura awoke with a start. The last thing she remembered was running from the Sound ninja. Now she was lying down in some bed in a random tent. She felt her forehead cautiously. It had been bandaged.

"How did I get here?" said Mura aloud. Suddenly, there was a sound like a raven caw. She spun to her left to see a young man, slightly shorter than herself and garbed in a long black hooded cloak, seated on the ground holding a large raven.

"Who are you?" asked Mura. The young man laughed, sounding almost exactly like the raven.

"I," he began, "Am Leko Izakami. I'm a teammate of Raiku, the guy who saved you."

"Raiku," repeated Mura. The name sounded beautiful.

"Yes," continued Leko, "Anyway, at least you're alive. Another hour and I would have let my ravens feast on you." Mura cringed.

"_Your _ravens?" she asked. Leko nodded.

"Yes. For your information I happen to be a Raven Sage." Mura looked in awe. _A sage at his age, _she thought, _he must be a powerful ninja_. Suddenly, a young woman with black hair in two braids entered the tent carrying a two steaming bowls and a small brown bag. She was Mura's height and garbed in a gray shirt with black shorts.

"Ah, our guest has awoken," said the woman, "Hello, I'm Seki Reziki. Here's some soup I made." Seki handed Mura a bowl. Mura took a sip.

"This soup is delicious," remarked Mura. Seki beamed.

"Thank you," she responded. She handed the bag to Leko. "Here, since you don't appreciate my cooking." Leko reached into the bag and pulled out two dead mice. He handed one to the raven, which cawed in delight.

"Thank you, Seki," said Leko as he ate the other mouse. Mura looked away in disgust. Seki shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while," she remarked. The three had finished there meals when Raiku entered the tent. Mura turned to look at him and couldn't look away. She looked him over lovingly. His fiery hair. His amethyst eyes.

"So, what pray tell is your name?" asked Raiku.

"It's Mura," she replied, "From the Village Hidden in the Rain." Raiku nodded.

"Are you well enough to stand?" Mura cautiously got to her feet. "Good. Come now, I wish to speak with you privately." Mura grinned inwardly as she followed Raiku outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So, is this better than my other ones? Thought so. So, will the Sound ninja return? Will Raiku develop feelings for Mura? What would you do for a Klondike bar? REVIEW! (and stay tuned…)


	3. Chapter 3

DC: Chapter three! I still got nothing so…

Raiku: On with the story!

DC: …

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Many Pasts Unlocked:

A Chat With a Sky Ninja!

Raiku and Mura walked to the cliff. The sky was an ominous foreshadow of despair. They sat down, there feet dangling in the air.

"So," said Raiku offhandedly, "Why do you think those Sound ninja were after you?" Suddenly Mura started crying.

"I don't know!" she sobbed, "One day, me and my friends were out honing our ninja skills when suddenly, we were attacked by at least 10. They took my friends and I was forced to flee. They pursued me for several days until you saved me." Without warning, Mura lunged over and hugged Raiku. Time seemed to freeze. Raiku, often the outsider, wasn't used to being touched. Especially by a…_girl_. Unsure what to do, he hugged her back. She seemed to relax a little, which put him at ease. They sat there embracing for several minutes.

* * *

"Man, this isn't good," muttered Leko from the bush he and Seki were hiding in.

"How so?" asked Seki. Leko shook his head.

"You don't know Raiku like I do," replied Leko, "Ever since I've known him, he's been a somewhat cautious individual. However, this has led to be his biggest strength. By not letting fickle emotions get to him, in a battle he keeps a cool head." Seki nodded in understanding. "But," continued Leko, "With this girl cuddling up to him, his cool-headed attitude may slowly dissipate. We'll have to watch what happens." Leko settled back into silence.

* * *

Raiku and Mura disengaged from their embrace. Mura blushed.

"Sorry," she apologized impishly, "I just…you know…" Raiku shrugged.

"Worry not." he replied. "_I actually…liked it." _Thought the ninja.

"So…" said Mura, "What is a group of highly trained shinobi doing way out here?" This time Raiku looked unsettled.

"That is a topic that I'd rather not discuss." said Raiku flatly. Mura fluttered her eyelids at him.

* * *

"Oh, god!" muttered Leko in his hiding place, "She's playing the 'I'm-to-sexy-for-my-own-good-so-I'm-going-to-toy-with-your-emotions-to-tell-me-information' card. I hat women like that." Seki ruffled his hood.

"Baka," she said, "That's the best card in a girl's deck." Leko grumbled.

* * *

Raiku blushed slightly. He sighed. "Very well," he muttered, "I'll tell you. The truth is…we have no home!" Mura gasped as a flashback ensued.

---

(Flashback)

---

8 year old Raiku, Seki and Leko were sitting in a tree eating apples. Despite being smaller, there features were quite similar to those of now.

"So," began Raiku, "Do you think anything exciting will happen?" Seki looked at him.

"I doubt it," replied Seki, "Almost no one knows this village even exists. The only thing we ever do is…" She never finished, because at that moment alarm bells started sounded all over the village.

"Your theory is incorrect." stated Leko. The team leapt toward the center of the village.

By the time the team arrived there was a battle raging. Sky citizens were being slaughtered mercilessly by ninja.

"It appears we are needed," said Raiku. The team nodded and leapt into action. Fire, ravens, kunai, shuriken and snakes filled the village as countless died. By next morning, Only Raiku, Seki, Leko, and a few others survived. Suddenly, a man staggered into view. He was tall, gaunt, and had flaming red hair and purple eyes. He was clutching his left arm, which was bleeding excessively. Raiku recognized the man.

"Father!" exclaimed Raiku.

"Tenkage!" exclaimed Leko and Seki and joined Raiku running toward him. Suddenly, a figure leapt from the darkness and stabbed Haiku's father. He fell and lay dead.

"NOOOOOO!" wailed Raiku and fell crying. The figure approached the children. Closer now, they could see his albino skin and made-up eyes.

"What kind of monster are you!?!" exclaimed Seki. The man laughed.

"I am Orochimaru," hissed the ninja, "Now you will join me."

"NO!" exclaimed Raiku. Calling upon his final ounces of strength, he performed a jutsu only capable of the Tenkage himself. The power of the sun, condensed into a hand sized sphere, formed in Raiku's hand.

"Forbidden technique: Hell's Fist Jutsu!" Raiku ran up to Orochimaru and slammed him in the face. There was an explosion of heat and light as Orochimaru fell dead. Suddenly, he started melting. Raiku looked up.

"Earth…clone…" he muttered as he passed out. Leko and Seki picked him up and carried him away. Unbeknownst to them, the real Orochimaru stood close by, watching.

"You will join me," muttered Orochimaru, "I promise you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

DC: …I LIKE SOY MILK!!!!!! (dies)

Raiku: Well, since DC died, I guess we have to do the opening.

Seki: OK!

Leko: So, without further ado…

All: On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Quest to the Rain Village:

The Adventure Begins!

The moon shone, large and luminous. Raiku paused, tears in his eyes.

"From that day," he muttered, "We have been by ourselves, learning the way of the Shinobi alone, until the day I will confront Orochimaru and make him pay for his evil!" Raiku went silent. An awkward pause followed.

"Thank you for listening," mumbled Raiku, "Tomorrow we will escort you back to your village, but for now get some rest, it is night." Mura got up to leave.

"Thank you, Raiku." whispered Mura as she kissed him on the cheek. Raiku was stunned. First the hug, now a _kiss_? Either this girl was loose with her emotions or…

"I may have found love." muttered Raiku as he stared out over the valley.

* * *

Leko hit his forehead repeatedly.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" he muttered.

"Are you worried about Raiku?" asked Seki, "That's sweet."

"Well, there's that," said Leko, "But…why don't I ever get that kind of action?" Seki slapped him.

* * *

The next day the team made ready their preparations.

"So, which way is your village?" asked Leko to Mura. Mura pointed south.

"Very well," said Raiku, "Let's go!" Raiku, Mura, Seki and Leko began their trek.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the gray ninja Raiku fought had survived and returned to the Sound village.

"Master," he said, "Everything is in place. We can proceed."

"Very well," hissed the man he addressed, "Phase Two shall soon take effect." With that, the gray ninja teleported away.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time the team stopped and made camp.

"Hey, guess what?" said Seki, "There are some hot springs near by." Leko's ears perked up.

"Me and Seki first!" exclaimed Mura as the two girls ran away. Leko quickly summoned a raven and spoke to it in Raven-Tongue. The raven cawed and flew away.

"What was that for?" asked Raiku. Leko snickered mischievously and performed a hand-sign.

"Raven Eye Jutsu!" Suddenly, Leko's pupils grew larger. Raiku sighed.

"You're using the raven to spy in Mura and Seki aren't you?" asked Raiku. Leko chortled.

"Yeah," replied Leko, "And I could hook you up too." Raiku blushed.

"Uh…okay…" said Raiku sheepishly. '_My theory was correct,' _thought Leko.

"REJECTED!" Leko suddenly backhanded Raiku. He staggered backward.

"WTF!?!" exclaimed Raiku.

"This girl's doing something to you," said Leko, "Any other time you would've beat me to a pulp for doing that." Raiku was stunned.

"You spied on us last night?" he asked aghast. Leko nodded.

"Why don't you trust her?" exclaimed Raiku, igniting his hands, "Have you no compassion?" Suddenly, Leko's raven limped back to the camp. Its left wing was in tatters.

"OMG," muttered Leko as he picked up the raven. Around its foot was a small scroll. Leko unfurled it and read its message.

"It's for you," said Leko darkly has he handed him the message. Raiku took it and read:

* * *

Dear Raiku Arkama,

Do not fear for your friends. They are with us now. If you wish to see your 'girlfriends' again come immediately to the conveniently placed waterfall about a quarter of a mile west of here in 10 minutes.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Itachi

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

DC: …I LIKE SOY MILK!!!!!! (dies)

Raiku: Well, since DC died, I guess we have to do the opening.

Seki: OK!

Leko: So, without further ado…

All: On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Quest to the Rain Village:

The Adventure Begins!

The moon shone, large and luminous. Raiku paused, tears in his eyes.

"From that day," he muttered, "We have been by ourselves, learning the way of the Shinobi alone, until the day I will confront Orochimaru and make him pay for his evil!" Raiku went silent. An awkward pause followed.

"Thank you for listening," mumbled Raiku, "Tomorrow we will escort you back to your village, but for now get some rest, it is night." Mura got up to leave.

"Thank you, Raiku." whispered Mura as she kissed him on the cheek. Raiku was stunned. First the hug, now a _kiss_? Either this girl was loose with her emotions or…

"I may have found love." muttered Raiku as he stared out over the valley.

* * *

Leko hit his forehead repeatedly.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" he muttered.

"Are you worried about Raiku?" asked Seki, "That's sweet."

"Well, there's that," said Leko, "But…why don't I ever get that kind of action?" Seki slapped him.

* * *

The next day the team made ready their preparations.

"So, which way is your village?" asked Leko to Mura. Mura pointed south.

"Very well," said Raiku, "Let's go!" Raiku, Mura, Seki and Leko began their trek.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the gray ninja Raiku fought had survived and returned to the Sound village.

"Master," he said, "Everything is in place. We can proceed."

"Very well," hissed the man he addressed, "Phase Two shall soon take effect." With that, the gray ninja teleported away.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time the team stopped and made camp.

"Hey, guess what?" said Seki, "There are some hot springs near by." Leko's ears perked up.

"Me and Seki first!" exclaimed Mura as the two girls ran away. Leko quickly summoned a raven and spoke to it in Raven-Tongue. The raven cawed and flew away.

"What was that for?" asked Raiku. Leko snickered mischievously and performed a hand-sign.

"Raven Eye Jutsu!" Suddenly, Leko's pupils grew larger. Raiku sighed.

"You're using the raven to spy in Mura and Seki aren't you?" asked Raiku. Leko chortled.

"Yeah," replied Leko, "And I could hook you up too." Raiku blushed.

"Uh…okay…" said Raiku sheepishly. '_My theory was correct,' _thought Leko.

"REJECTED!" Leko suddenly backhanded Raiku. He staggered backward.

"WTF!?!" exclaimed Raiku.

"This girl's doing something to you," said Leko, "Any other time you would've beat me to a pulp for doing that." Raiku was stunned.

"You spied on us last night?" he asked aghast. Leko nodded.

"Why don't you trust her?" exclaimed Raiku, igniting his hands, "Have you no compassion?" Suddenly, Leko's raven limped back to the camp. Its left wing was in tatters.

"OMG," muttered Leko as he picked up the raven. Around its foot was a small scroll. Leko unfurled it and read its message.

"It's for you," said Leko darkly has he handed him the message. Raiku took it and read:

* * *

Dear Raiku Arkama,

Do not fear for your friends. They are with us now. If you wish to see your 'girlfriends' again come immediately to the conveniently placed waterfall about a quarter of a mile west of here in 10 minutes.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Itachi

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
